Fallout3: Another Generation
by Jacob14
Summary: Three kids go off into the wasteland together, semi sequel to Fallout3: The Lone Soldier, the is the last story of my first fallout series, so i will have a new series alot longer coming up soon
1. Chapter 1

Fallout3: Brother And Sister

16 years later

_Disclaimer: I do not own fallout 3 or red dead redemption_

Jacob

I watched my two kids grow up, my son was into western stuff and I found this picture of this western guy named Jack Marston, and my son said he wanted everything he had in the picture for his 10th birthday. I said alright and got everything I saw, the hardest part to find was the sports coat. Now my Daughter will always be my little girl but she is stubborn like her mother but is smart and quick witted like me. I would always look out for her and my son. But I trained my son to be like a protector of her. Jimmy was very mature for being only 18 years old, now Taylor and him got along as kids but right now they don't see eye to eye, she's been going outside of Megaton and talking to bandits and raiders also traders, I told her to stay away from them but her curiosity got the best of her. One day while I was fixing the water pipes my son said that he wanted a Winchester Repeater, I said to him they don't make those but I can get you something close to it. So I went to the Museum Of History and got the Lincolns repeater along with a picture of the Lincoln memorial and a wanted poster of John Wilkes Booth. Your never gonna believe this if I told you but one day my son came home with a Yao Gui and built a hitch post outside my house. He then also made a saddle for it. And would ride around megaton on it like it's a horse. My daughter on the other hand liked to play tea cups or whatever you call it, she would always want me to play with her so I did, she'd give me a little pink and white apron to put on along with a bonnet, when Sarah would walk by she would laugh at what Taylor made me do but she's also happy that I was spending time with her. Sarah loves both of her kids but she I think she loves Taylor a little more. Taylor was more the social loudmouth type while Jimmy was quiet and shy, he would always stand behind me if someone came to the door. Fawkes was always like a brother to me so when he came over I would tell the kids that this is there Uncle Fawkes. Fawkes would let them climb up his arm and he would throw them up in the air and play with them. Fawkes made a deal with Lucas Simms that if he would protect Megaton at night he would get him a house in Megaton, Fawkes agreed and is my neighbor. Billy is another one of my good friends, we didn't start hanging out until I had Jimmy. We'd then talk about parenthood and how our kids are doing. Taylor made friends with this girl named Haylee and at 13 they were best friends, nothing could rip them apart. When they would see Jimmy, Taylor and Haylee would make jokes about his western style and Jimmy would just take it and not say anything back. One day my son came running to me crying about how his Yao Gui died. I looked at him and said well back in the west not everybody had a horse and walked, but walking is a good thing it gets your legs stronger and the more you walk the more stronger you legs can carry you and the longer you can run. I kept training him till he was 16 and by then he was already well built and polite. On his sixteenth birthday I gave him a .44 magnum and a holster to go along his Lincolns repeater. I showed him how to take care of the gun and what type of ammo it takes and how to repair it. Taylor might have been a basically a smartass but she never asked for a whole lot. When Taylor would go outside of Megaton, Jimmy would get in the snipers nest and look at who she's talking to and if he thinks it's bad then he'll go and get Taylor away from them. Sometimes me and Sarah would leave the house and I would have Fawkes watch them, he didn't mind in fact I think he like watching them. When we would return he would be sitting on the couch with them sleeping in his arms. I would laugh and put them to bed in their rooms. But now that Jimmy is 18 and Taylor is 16 I think it's time they start their own adventure together. I know Jimmy was excited about going out into the wasteland, it wasn't as dangerous as it was when I ventured it the only thing left really were the bugs, raiders and a few super mutants who can't repopulate. I took Taylor with me to a Gun Trader and told her to pick any gun she wanted and she chose the Combat Shotgun. I then taught her how to use it, take care of it, what ammo it used and so on. Taylor wanted her friend Haylee to come with her, and I don't think Jimmy will mind if she's comes as long as they don't make fun of him. When Jimmy was sleeping I put a few Molotov's in his satchel along with stimpak's, food and other supplies, also a lighter with a Carton of cigarettes. I then did the same for Taylors book bag except without Molotov's. On the night before they left after me and Sarah talked about what to do and what not to do we gave them a wasteland survival guide and sent them to bed, Taylor had Haylee sleeping over since she was going with them. I sat with Sarah at the table. She looks at me and I say we're doing the right thing sending them out there. I know I just don't want them to face the same dangers as us, Sarah there's not much out there most of the wasteland if not all of it by now is green and the purified water has spread across the whole wasteland, They'll be fine. Yea your probably right, I don't know Jacob I'm just scared don't be, their our kids if we can do it so can they. I know, well I'm going to bed come up when you're ready, I nod. I sit at the table wondering if we're making the right choice sending our kids out there, I know I am in the long run. This how sure is gonna be quiet when they leave, and with that I turn out the kitchen light and head to my bedroom and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy

My paw came into my room and shook me awake. I get up drowsy from sleeping. Get up son he says, you got a big day ahead of you. I get up and put on my clothes that paw got for me, each year he'd go out and find a bigger size to fit me. I put my hat on and headed downstairs. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5am. I look back up at my paw and ask why so early, he says I have a big day, might as well get up early.

My sister and her friend come down the stairs, I stand up and tip my hat to them. Whatever Taylor says and walks past me. I sit back down and listen to what paw has to say. Son, remember what I taught you and remember what I said. Will do paw I told him.

I stand up and pour me some sugar bombs and sit down to eat

Taylor and Haylee eat some pieces of toast

I can't believe my babies are going into the wasteland my Ma said.

I stand up and give her a hug, don't worry Ma we'll come back safe I promise.

Jimmy my dad says as I stand in the doorway, Taylor and Haylee are outside the doorway

You watch out for your sister and her friend you hear? Yes Paw I'll do what you told me don't worry.

Good, now come here and give me a hug

After giving hugs to everybody, me my sister and her friend start taking off. Once we get outside of megaton I pull my .44 magnum and check the chamber to see if I loaded it then I turn it sideways so it locks back into place, I put it back in my holster.

Where are we going I ask my sister, I don't know I was gonna go to the Springville Elementary School and hang out with raiders.

Now stop right there I said to them, sis you can't go in their they'll kill you and Haylee, Me and Haylee have been hanging out with them they know us and since your with me you'll be fine.

Alright but if things start getting out of hand I'll end it real quick.

Taylor

My brother being 6 ft 4 and weighs like two hundred something pounds he is intimidating. I don't like being mean to him and ignoring him, he just doesn't understand me at all, maybe I need to actually try and spend time with him.

Once we got to the Elementary school I opened the door and my brother walked in first he said something about how dad told him how the raiders now aren't anything like he and mom fought, now they're just some drug addicts who mess with anybody they can. A man walked in front of me and my brother

I took a quick glance at my brother and knew he was getting ready to draw his gun out and start shooting. I think he caught me looking at him and he put his hand away from his gun.

Taylor the man said, I've been waiting for your return. And who is this the man said looking at my brother

Names Jimmy, Jimmy Andrew Hartley. Well looks like we'll have ourselves a little fun won't we boy,

My brother took offense to that and said boy, nobody calls me boy unless it's my paw,

I was trying to remember the man's name before this got ugly, what was it Sean, Shane, I got it

Seth I say and the man looks at me, we've come to see what was going on in this school.

Well Seth said allow me to give you the tour. We walked around the whole school then we went into this room where this hole was, then Seth pushed us in and Jimmy was about to turn around when the Seth locked the door. I looked at my brother and saw that he looked exactly like our father, he had the hair and everything but he had our mother's nose and mouth. I heard crawling coming from the hole

I then saw Jimmy pushing the lockers to cover up the hole

He got the hole covered completely but not before one of the ants bit his hand.

Oww he said in pain as he looked at his hand which was bleeding badly.

Haylee

Seems like we just got into the school and now we might die

But with Jimmy around I feel safer, I can't tell him how I feel because Taylor is always around, don't get me wrong we're friends but sometimes I wish I had a little privacy with Jimmy so I could tell him how I feel.

I told Jimmy to give me his hand and reluctantly he did, I used a stimpak on it and then cleaned the cut and wrapped it up. Thanks he said

I felt my face getting red

He looked at Taylor and said Taylor, give me one of them bobby pins you got

What are you gonna do with a bobby pin, you'll see Jimmy replied

Once she gave him the Bobby pin he unlocked the door

I saw Seth and Jimmy started walking up to him

He said Mister what you've done is wrong and right now is where you will make your final stand. What are you saying Seth replied, you want me to dual you

We could do that, or we could do it your way and go guns blazing, your choice, dual Seth said

Alright Mister Jimmy replied he walked back a couple feet and turned to face Seth. I didn't want to see what was happening but Taylor looked out the door. I hear a couple gun shots and I look out to see Jimmy walking back.

Jimmy

Once I got back to my sister and her friend my sister hugged me, I told her he didn't stand a chance, the hug was short because more of them came. I saw their shadows on the wall, I looked back to my sister and said well you want to stay in there and let me handle is or fight them with me

My sister saw how many there were and said I'll stay in here I said alright and closed the door. I reloaded my gun before they got to where I was and I pulled my gun out and shot them all down my sister walked out and screamed

I felt my legs fall beneath me and a raider jump on me with a knife trying to put it in my throat.

The knife was inches away, I felt it cut a tiny slit in my neck, but I soon overpowered the raider and got the knife in his throat. I pulled the knife out and wiped it off and since paw couldn't find me a good knife, this combat knife will do as I it put on the side of pants behind my satchel.

I felt like I was the only one that killed them and my sister and Haylee stayed behind me. Well I looked at them what are we going to do now.

Taylor

I guess we should make camp here for tonight, I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late. Jimmy said hold on and went down the hallway and came back dragging three mattresses where you want them he said

I looked and said right here in the middle. A few minutes later we were sitting around a flashlight eating pork and beans out of a can. Jimmy said when he finished eating that he was going to go see if there was any more raiders and that he will be back soon. Once he was out of earshot I looked at Haylee and said to her, you like him

Haylee got all defensive and said no I don't, yea you do I replied, I see the way you look at him like he's some sort of Super Hero. So what if I do, Haylee shot back. Then tell him I said to her. I want to but I don't know what he'll think of me. He'll probably won't say anything and brush it off, you know how shy he is, yea but he's cute.

Just then Jimmy came back alright he said you lady's got nothing to worry about there ain't no more raiders.

Thanks Jimmy me and Haylee both said.

Haylee

Every time I look at him my stomach gets butterflies. I would love to just blurt it out to him but I don't think he will look at me the same way.

Taylor whispered to me and said, I'm going to the bathroom, now would be a good time to tell him how you feel. When she is gone I look back at Jimmy who was messing with his revolver. Jimmy I say, Yea what's it you need Haylee.

My heart fell like it was about to burst, I was about to say it but I just sat there and said how are you, how are you I thought what kind of dumbass says that. He snapped me out of my thoughts and said I'm doing good. Just then Taylor came back alright well I'm going to bed she said, I'll keep watch Jimmy said, I fill tired so I might as well go to bed, Jimmy's mattress was between me and Taylors. I hope one day I get to tell Jimmy how I really fill, I thought as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to beastlynerd for following both of my stories and adding them to their favorites

* * *

Jimmy

When I woke up on my mattress Haylee was bunched up behind me with her arm over my chest, I looked over at Taylor and saw that she was still sleeping, I quietly got up without waking them and went outside.

I pulled a cigarette from my pack and light it up. I then reach in and grab a bottle of Nuka Cola, I took a sip and finished my cigarette putting it out under my boot.

Haylee walks out and sits down on the steps of the school with me

She has a sparkle in her eyes like she's about to tell me some deep dark secret.

I offer her some Nuka Cola and she takes a big sip of it, well geese don't drink it all, she laughed.

Jimmy I need to tell you something she said, what is it

Well I, just then Taylor walked out and said you guys ready to go, where I said

I took a quick glance to Haylee and saw that she looked pissed, I laughed in my head.

I don't know umm to the Washington Monument then to the Lincoln Memorial. In one day I said taking another sip of my Nuka Cola before putting it back in my satchel.

Maybe if we leave now Taylor said

What are we gonna do for breakfast I said as I looked to both Taylor and Haylee

We all heard music coming from down the street, we look and see a Enclave eyebot playing The Washington Post.

We walked down the street and stopped when we saw a guy saying something about Holy Water. I try to ignore him and keep walking but Haylee and Taylor stay behind and listen, I walk back to them and grab them both by the arm and say Girl's don't listen to this man he doesn't know what he's saying.

The man then spins me around and says, you look like a mighty strong boy how bout you come down and try it out, I didn't have time to answer before I found myself in a basement. I look behind and see Taylor and Haylee scared, well I said might as well go down and see what their talking about

* * *

Taylor

I didn't think my brother was scared at all, I always admired his bravery and courage, when we got down there a old lady has just finished giving a speech, My brother was telling her how wrong it was to call it Holy Water when it was radiation that can kill people, the woman then thought about it and realized what she did was wrong. And ordered her people to not sell it anymore. Haylee was scared by the ghouls and how the people were looking at her. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to jump on my brothers back for protection but instead she just stayed behind me. I heard my brother say to the lady, now you know this wrong

The lady said I know but we can't let anybody else notice so I'm sorry but we have to kill you, kill me my brother chuckled and said well Ma'am you can try all you want but as soon as you pull your gun out your gonna wish you hadn't we'll see said the old lady in a sadistic tone, boy's she yelled to the ghouls sick 'em.

The two ghouls came charging at my brother he took his Lincolns Repeater of his back and shot them both in their tracks, whose next he yelled. Everybody got up and pulled out a gun or a blunt weapon. I heard my brother say I didn't wanna have to do this, but you people made that choice. In a minute everybody was laying on the floor lifeless.

I looked at my brother who reloaded his repeater and put it back on his back. The basement door opened and when the guy looked in he started running my brother ran passed us with his lasso in his hand, caught the guy, hog tied him and threw him in the basement locking the door and throwing the key into the wasteland somewhere. He turned back to us as we stared back in astonishment with our mouths open. You might wanna close those mouths before a fly get's in there.

* * *

Jimmy

Alright Taylor you ready to head to the Washington Monument, she nods her head, let's go I said, a few hours later I look behind me and see Taylor and Haylee struggling to keep up, Can we stop I hear one of them say. I walk back to them, pick them up, and throw them over my shoulders. What are you Doing Taylor said in a protest, carrying you guys since you're so tired. How are you not tired Haylee asked, well when I was a little boy my paw said that back then people didn't always have car's and horses to get around so they walked and over the years I would walk to where I wanted to go and I realized the longer I walk the more farther I can go without my legs being tired so yea.

When we reach the monument I saw that it was locked by a terminal, I sat Haylee down then Taylor. Taylor was the Computer nerd of the group and could mess with robots and terminals also talk her way out of things, we both got that from my Paw. Then Haylee, well I don't know what Haylee is good at but everybody is good at something so I'm sure eventually we'll find it.

Taylor got the terminal hacked and the gates opened and once we stepped in it was getting dark so she closed the gates and locked them. I found a mattress outside behind the gate's walls so I said to them I'll sleep here and keep guard you girls can sleep wherever I'm sleeping on top of the monument, we all took the elevator ride up to the top, I felt like either Haylee or Taylor we're eyeballing me on the way up.

Once we go to the top it felt like we were on the top of the world. We looked around and saw two working radios, one of them was turned off I took it and put it in my satchel, it was a tiny portable one. I saw two mattresses well you girls are sleeping up here, I found a fire pit thing barrel and lit it up, we had Salisbury steak that night for dinner. When we finished eating I said good night and went back down to go keep guard. A few minutes later I hear the elevator open

I look behind me and Haylee comes out with a mattress

What are you doing I ask, coming down here to see what your doing.

Sleeping I said looking at her, she put her mattress right next to mine. And sits beside me.

What's wrong I said you get tired of listen to my sister complain, I laughed

No she said I just didn't want to sleep up there I think the monument might collapse

I'm surprised it hasn't I said looking at her then looking away

She grabs my arm and our eyes meet

* * *

Haylee

This was it I was thinking to myself tell him how you feel about it, Jimmy, yea what is it he said, I, I like you like a lot. Jimmy looks away and soaks it all in well he replied, I like you to. I felt like I was about to die right now, those were the words I wanted to hear from him. I started to cry and I felt his hand lift my face up, hey don't cry he said

I laid down on my mattress when I open my eyes I feel soft lips on mine, I kiss him back, so does this mean we're dating now he asked me, yea I replied. I looked at my black hair and then at myself, in a mirror I was a little pale but it fit my facial features especially when I wore makeup, all the boys in Megaton wanted me for themselves, but the one who didn't and was quiet won my heart. I look over and I see Jimmy sleeping, seeing him sleep makes me feel tired so I snuggle up behind him and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy

The next morning I woke up and I looked at my hand which had gotten bigger

I hear the elevator come to a stop and I walk up to Taylor and tell her about my hand

Once she finishes looking it over she says we'll find a cure.

I hear something behind me and I turn around to see Haylee waking up

I look back at Taylor and tell her I'm going to The Lincoln Memorial, you coming

No she said I'll, we'll stay here, alright I'll bring back breakfast.

* * *

Taylor

I thought my brother was going to bring back some chips or something, but no he brings back a dead mole rat and cuts him up and roasts him over an open fire.

He gives me the biggest piece saying you need to eat more. I walk back into the monument and see Haylee looking into a mirror, what are you doing I ask

Nothing she replies but I walk over to her and see she's putting on makeup, really Haylee, to him it doesn't matter how good you look he still loves you

I know she said I just want to look presentable, whatever

We both walk outside and see Jimmy putting out the fire, Jimmy looks up at us and says I heard from a trader that just went by here a few minutes ago that there is a cure for ant bites in New Vegas, you girls wanna go with me or stay here. We look at each other and back to Jimmy we'll stay here, are you sure Jimmy said sounding disappointed.

We're sure I told him. Alright you think you girls can make it back to Megaton yourselves or you gonna stay out here longer, We can make it back to Megaton I told him, Alright he said I'll be back soon.

* * *

Haylee

Once he left I look back at Taylor, what she asks

You know what, well if you wanted to go with him you should have said something, Taylor then says we're gonna go to the Lincoln Memorial and then head home, k?, alright

As we went to the Memorial we saw that traps have been disarmed for us and that there was a note on the ground, it read: _I disarmed the traps for you girls, have fun. From Jimmy._

We looked around for a bit, I heard Taylor yell and say come on, we're going home.

* * *

Taylor

A few hours later once we got home, mom and dad hugged both of us. They see Haylee as one of their own. I'm glad you girls are okay, but where is your brother mom asks us, he's headed to New Vegas, he got bit by a ant and Is going to get a cure. You girls did give him some water or Nuka Cola's right dad asked sounding a bit worried.

Me and Haylee look at each other, uh no why

Dads face was worried, from here to Vegas will take maybe about a month if you're walking. There's no water pumps for miles and miles. How long ago did he leave?

Uh 3 hours I say nervously

Alright he's still in the Capital Wasteland, I just hope I can get to him in time, I'm going to give him some more water do you girls wanna ride in the helicopter with me?, Haylee said yea but I decided to stay back

* * *

Jimmy

I got past Canterbury Commons when I hear a helicopter

I look up and see it land in front of me and my dad and Haylee come out, son he said, yea Paw do you need something I ask, no but you do he replies giving me a duffel bag of water and Nuka Cola's, also Haylee said she wanted to go with you to Vegas.

Alright I said giving Paw a hug goodbye, come on Haylee I said to her

* * *

Haylee

1 month later

We arrive in the New Vegas Strip, I look at Jimmy who looks like he's about to die. We made it to the Café of Broken Dreams and I had Jimmy checked out and I said to the doctor is there a cure

He looks back to me and shakes his head, What I scream at him, how is there no cure we've spent a month trying to get here and I find out there is no cure, well Ma'am usually when you get bit by a ant you die, look at Jimmy he's about to die if you don't help him.

He looks back at me and replies I can't do anything else, just then another doctor comes in and says I'm making the cure right here, the last thing I need is serum from the Queen ant and the cure will be complete and ready to distribute. Where do I find one I ask impatiently, in caves I guess, I'll be back just make sure he doesn't die or it will be you who's next.

* * *

Taylor

That night when I went to bed I was thinking of Jimmy and Haylee wondering if they made it to New Vegas, I would hope so, just then my dad walks in, how did you like it out there he asks

It was alright I told him, Jimmy did most of the work, by killing anybody who tried to get to us, dad laughs and says I'm not surprised I told him to look after you girls. Dad you know he's with Haylee right, my dad shakes his head no I didn't know that he replied, I'm sure they'll be fine.

Good night dad I said as he left the room

Night he yelled from down the hall, as I drifted off to sleep

* * *

Haylee

I found the queen ant in a cave by the Vegas Strip, I killed all the other ants and got the serum, now all I had to do was make it back in time.

When I got out of the Cave a man came up to me in White suit, with black hair, he had a bit of a tan to him.

Ma'am I'm gonna need that serum, I ask why

My daughter got bit by a ant and I need that serum, no I need it because someone found a cure,

Listen the man said, if don't give me that serum I will shoot you where you stand, no I need it more

I didn't wanna have to do this, as he pulled out his gun I ran and kicked him in the groin. He fell down heaving for air. I ran as fast as I could to the strip, when I got it the doctor said it might be to late.

* * *

Jimmy

I felt cold all around, my vision was blurry but I heard Haylee come charging in the room before I fell into blackness. When I woke up I saw her sitting in a chair beside me, I then saw a doctor come over and examine my vitals, he's made a remarkable comeback he said,

I tried sitting up but the doctor pushed me back down, no he said

Your gonna stay here for one more night until we release you, how much is it I ask

Well since your friend here found a serum and completed the cure, no charge. Haylee went to the bathroom and a girl looking about my age came in, Well hello Tiffany one of the doctors said, she says hi then looks at me who is this she asks, that's Jimmy he got bit by a ant. She comes over and hugs me for some reason, Hi Jimmy she says, she whispers in my ear when you're feeling better come outside and talk to me.

I watched as the blonde walked away, that's Benny's daughter one of them said. Alright Jimmy you can go, I thought your said, no your fine so get out of bed. The doctors push me outside where Tiffany was waiting for me. Hi there she said, Uh Hi Ma'am I replied, well aren't you gentlemen, I laugh and say no my Paw always taught me to be polite to people, I like that she said and she looks at me and says come let's go get some drinks I'm buying, I didn't have time to answer before I found myself in a bar.

* * *

Haylee

When I walk out I see that Jimmy is gone, where is he I ask one of the doctors, he went out with a girl a few minutes ago. I heard one of them talk about a bar a doctor says, which one I ask

Don't know there is a couple; guess you gotta look in each one.

* * *

Jimmy

I was trying to be nice to her but after a couple drink's we stumble outside and she falls on top of me, she laughs before kissing my face, come on she says seductively I'll take you to my house. Why are we going to her house, I pulled away from her and said I can't do that and I turned to find Haylee

* * *

Haylee

Well I searched every bar in the strip and I didn't find them. I hear one of the bartenders ask you looking for someone, yea I asked a man dressed as a cowboy with a blonde girl. They just left, said they were going to her house, where does she live I ask him, not to far from here I'll give you directions

* * *

Taylor

I feel as if Jimmy got the cure and is doing fine now, I woke up to a knocking at the door, I open it and I see this tall muscular guy, he asks me if I have any spare caps to pay the trader, what did you buy I ask him. Just a few things, I get the caps and walk to the trader with him

What's your name I ask, Zach he says, what's yours, Taylor I told him

When we got to the trader I paid off the rest for him, I feel like I gotta pay you back he says, I look at him smirking and say I don't know maybe by me a drink and tell me about yourself, alright he says. When we get into Moriarty's he buys us two beers, so tell me about yourself I ask him well there's not much to say really I'm just a repairman and I travel to towns fixing what needs to be fixed.

* * *

Jimmy

I stumbled back into the strip and saw Haylee, I yell to her, she runs over and hugs me, come on she says let's go back to Megaton, I let her climb on my back and I started walking

* * *

Haylee

He didn't stop walking, he just kept going, I would fall asleep on his back and wake up to him walking, every once in a while I would make him stop and sit down, eat and drink. But I don't think he slept once, when we got back I dragged him upstairs and threw him on his bed and went back down stairs,

Taylors parents said good night to us and went to their room, I saw Taylor sitting on the couch, I sit next to her and start talking to her.

* * *

Taylor

so when are you gonna fuck him I asked Haylee, when I feel like It, I heard about Zach she says to me, did you fuck him yet she asks, yea I replied it was good.

We both fell asleep on the couch talking to one another

The next morning was horrible my dad woke me and Haylee up saying we got to get out of here there's a huge flood coming in that can sink the house. What about Jimmy I ask, no time he's not waking up and he's to heavy to carry, what about Fawkes I ask dad he can carry him, yea but he's not here right now. When we get outside my dad starts crying, I ask why and he says because he couldn't go back and get Jimmy , the flood breaks through the walls and rushes in through Megaton, we were on the high side so it didn't hit us yet, we look back at my house and see it collapse and go under water, my dad heard screaming coming from the house and realized it's Jimmy, I can't save him it's to late. I start crying because I hear Jimmy's desperate cry's for help, yelling Paw come get me I'm drowning I can't get out my foot's caught on something I hear what sounds like another scream but is cut off by water. I look at Haylee who takes off running for the open part of the house. I chase after her, and I see a horrible sight I see my brother trying to reach for air but he couldn't get to it I see the look in his eyes as he's about to die. I hear Zach's voice saying move out the way and dives into the bloody water trying to get my brother, he somehow manages to get him out, but my brother is just covered in blood.

Zach is carrying his lifeless body, we all get into the helicopter, I ask dad where we're going, he says to my home. In Charlottesville, Virginia. In the helicopter I see Haylee yelling at my brother saying No you can't do this to me, you got to live, I love you don't do this to me. I pull her off him, Haylee I say as she starts crying there's nothing we can do. I'm gonna miss him, we all are. We're hear coughing and look down at my brother who sits up and starts coughing out water.

* * *

Jimmy

I kept coughing up water, most of it was red. I looked at my clothes and saw that they we're stained in blood, I look at my Ma who says don't worry Jimmy that will come right out, I feel Haylee put her hand on my forehead and said your burning up, here she gets a big blanket and wraps me in it, I lean against the side of the helicopter trying to sleep with Haylee leaning against me. I see my sister sleeping on the floor next to Zach, I close my eyes, my Ma and Paw think I'm sleeping. I hear Ma say to my Paw don't you remember when we were like that, I felt them looking at me and Haylee, My Ma whispers to my Paw, I think their perfect for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy

When we landed it was dark out, we landed beside the barn, my dad said Jimmy go to your room, I said dad I don't have a room, yes you do you'll see it. I carried Haylee into the house and up to my room. I saw a queen sized bed and laid Haylee on it. I then went back down stairs and saw Zach carrying Taylor on the couch. I stepped outside and sat on the front porch

I heard my Pa open the screen door and come sit beside me

How was it out there he asks me?

Fun I told him, did you like it

Yea I said, good because when we get back I think your gonna want to go out there more, me and your mother are gonna get some sleep, you gonna stay out here a little longer

Yea I replied alright, he gave me a hug and said goodnight son, night Pa.

I got up and started walking down the streets

I stopped when I saw a building that read animal preservation area, I walked inside and saw animals in cryogenic chambers, I stopped when I saw a note on a table which read _"All animals are immune to radiation so once they are taken out, if they are hurt you can give them irradiated water and it will heal them" _I said alright, I looked around and saw a sperm bank of every animal in here also saw female animals in cryogenics as well.

I kept looking around when I saw a horse, it was a chestnut colored one, it looked young. I flipped the switch and watch the horse come to life in the dark factory, at first it was scared, I put my hand on the side of its face, I then saw a note on the side of the chamber it read" _All horses in here have been trained and nourished, so if you like riding horses there are saddles in the storage closet" _I thought to myself, it's like they knew people were gonna survive.

I ran to the storage closet and found a saddle, a minute later I strapped it to the horse and led it out the double doors. I looked at my watch under a street light that was about to die, my watch read 2:30am, I climbed on the horse and riding one came natural to me, a couple minutes later I was home. I slowed the horse down to a stop to the backyard and got off, I led it to the barn and put it in one of the stalls with hay and a water bowl. I walked out and locked up the barn. I walked back in the house and took off my blood stained clothes and threw them on my floor in my room and changed into striped pajama's.

I climbed in the bed next to Haylee and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Haylee

I woke up and saw Jimmy sleeping peacefully, I decided to go to the bathroom quietly without waking him, when I got back I saw his clothes on the floor and put them in the washer and hung them out to dry. I then went into the living room and saw Taylor on the couch and Zach in the recliner.

I went back upstairs and decided to hop in the shower, I heard someone knock and I said I'm busy, then I heard the door open and someone walk in. I poked my head out the shower curtains and saw Jimmy brushing his teeth, he look's over at me and says what, nothing I replied, hurry up and finish he said I stink, I say back how bout you jump in here with me, scoot over he said.

* * *

Taylor

I woke up and saw Zach passed out on the couch, I went upstairs to see if Haylee was awake and heard her laughing in the bathroom saying stop it Jimmy stop it, I went back down stairs and made coffee, a few minutes later Jimmy came down the stairs dresses as his favorite westerner from Beecher's Hope. He grabbed a piece of toast and went out into the barn. Haylee came down a minute or two after Jimmy, good morning I said

Morning she replied, and sat down at the table.

I heard footsteps coming in and saw Zach come in, hey he said, he then looks out the window towards the barn and saw Jimmy pull out a horse.

How did he get a horse Haylee said, I don't know it's my brother he'll find one knowing him.

* * *

Haylee

I walked outside to where Jimmy was

Where did you find this horse I asked, in a factory. I'm going into town you coming or staying, I've gotta stay with your sister and help clean up, with a little kick the horse was gone. I wonder what Zach's doing, I went back inside to help Taylor.

* * *

Jacob

I walked down stairs and saw Taylor, Haylee and Zach in the kitchen, where's your brother I ask them, he went into town on a horse, a horse, where did he get a horse from I asked Haylee, a factory. I bet that boy is gonna want to start a farm or something if he gets the rest of those animals out of the factory.

* * *

Jimmy

The backyard was big but not big enough to start a farm, I'd take down the fencing, cut down some trees and put a pin for the animals and a place for crops. When I got to the hardware store, I walked in and a girl appeared from behind the counter with a shotgun pointing at me, whoa, Ma'am all I came here for is supplies. What's your name she said

Jimmy, Jimmy what

Jimmy Andrew Hartley, how old are you she asks me, why I ask, just answer the question

Alright calm down, I'm 18

Wait I look at her more closely, do I know you from somewhere, no she said with a smile, Tiffany what are you doing here, My dad use to run this hardware store and he gave me the keys to it so now it's mine. You got a lot of customers, shut up, everything here costs bottle caps. What do you need, supplies?

I need wooden planks, nails and box of tools. That will be 125 caps, I give her the money. Here you go, I walk out of the store and put the supplies on the back of the horses saddle securing it, I then climbed on and rode back to my house. When I got back I saw Taylor crying, I let my horse go for a second and stop and talk to her on the front porch.

Go see for yourself she said

Where in the barn they didn't see I was looking

Alright I'll be back, with a broken heart I heard her whisper

I got off my horse and looked in to see Zach and Haylee kissing, get out of here Jimmy they both said, I close the door and pull my horse to the front porch, I pick my sister up and put her on the back I then climb on the horse and we start going down the streets.

You wanna tell me what happened I said, trying not to cry

Zach said he had to go help Haylee in the barn and he was gone for like 20 minutes, I went to see what he was doing and saw that. Well first of Haylee don't know a thing about a barn, neither does Zach, What about you and Haylee she asks me. We're done; she cheated on me for someone better. We saw a group of Raiders enter the hardware store. I watched with Taylor from a distance, they held a gun up to Tiffany and demanded all the money, Tiffany was about to give them the money

But I ran in. You guys leave that girl alone, oh yea and who are you a cowboy, I don't know does this answer your question; I quickly pull out my .44 magnum revolver and shot them all down. Their all still alive and could get up and run out of here, I quickly get all their weapons and ammo that they dropped when they fell and handed it to Tiffany, Now I said to them if you rob this store again you won't see the next day. Understand me, they all ran out the door. I look back at Tiffany, You alright Miss, I ask her, yea thanks for saving me I would have probably got killed when they got what they wanted. Anytime, Well you ready to go back home and see if they stopped yet I asked Taylor? yea she replied lets go.

A few minute later we got back home. I got off the horse and pulled it into the barn where now they were having sex, once again they yell at me to get out of here, shut your dam mouths I yell at them as I put the horse in its stall and walk out. Taylor comes out the backdoor of the house, well she asks, they having sex I told her.

* * *

Taylor

I knew Zach was trouble, but Haylee I mean she really liked Jimmy I thought they would have been a good couple, now that's ruined because of Zach. Jimmy said that he was going to his room. Mom and dad asked what was wrong and he said nothing. Have you talked to Haylee lately mom asked Jimmy he nods and went up stairs. I went up right behind him, hey I yell to him, what do you need he says, that girl back at the hardware store, Tiffany, he said, yea can you take me up there to talk to her, umm yea, we're gonna walk because I don't wanna intrude on their private time. All right big brother let's go.

As we were walking which wasn't that far I felt glad to be able to talk to Jimmy about what happened and have him understand me. When we got there I walked in and started talking to Tiffany as Jimmy sat outside smoking a cigarette. Tiffany asked if he was okay, I told her no, she said she'd spend the night with him. I said alright and walked out. Jimmy got up and said you ready to go in which I replied no your staying with Tiffany for the night I'm going back home, she said she cheer you up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy

I watched as Taylor walked away

I heard the door to the hardware store open and Tiffany walk out

Hey she said, I heard what happened between you and Haylee, yea well as you can tell she's a cold hearted bitch.

She sat down beside me, and said I know this must be hard for you she said, you don't understand the half of it. I do she said, this guy I dated did the same thing to me. I'm sorry to hear that, but whatever relationship I had with her she wrecked it, I wanna know why she did it though. Take it from me she said, most girls if they mess up they say they don't know or they don't want to talk about it, I don't know why she would ever hurt a guy like you. I laughed at that, thanks I replied.

Don't mention it, I looked up at her and I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back, come on she said let's take this to the back room.

* * *

Taylor

When I got back I saw Haylee sitting on the couch, why did you do it I asked her, what she said, why did you cheat on my brother, I didn't mean to just Zach said something to me and leaned in and kissed me and I don't know it just sort of happened.

Well I hope you know he's happy with Tiffany now, you mean that blonde chick, yea I replied.

The next morning I woke up and looked out the window to see Jimmy and Tiffany walking up to the house. When they walked in he said that he was flying back to Tiffany to Vegas, I asked why and he said he's gonna live there with her, Tiffany said her dad died so know she owns Vegas.

1 year later

Me, Jimmy, Tiffany, John (Jimmy and Tiffany's son), and Nick (My boyfriend) were standing outside vault 101, a voice came over the door control saying who are you, Jimmy said that we were coming to seek refuge in the vault, why the voice said, because we don't want to live out here anymore, alright the voice said please stand back. The vault door opened and a woman stepped out, hi she said, my name is Adrianna Almondovar I am Amata's cousin, or was, I named baby girl after her, you must be the Hartley's, how do you know I ask her, Alphonse talked about your family all the time, shame he won't get to see you, he died I asked, yep she said, if you would like to come in I can get you vault jumpsuits who is this little guy Adrianna said looking at John, this is John jimmy said he's my boy he's only a year old, so is my daughter Adrianna said, looks like they can be playmates Tiffany chimed in.

**9 years later history repeats itself only diffrently**

**A/N: i know there are probably gonna be some questions but it will be explained in the next story, which i will start tomorrow having a couple chapters up, the next story will be the sequel, but the story will be alot longer**


End file.
